Lost to the Storm
by hooked-original
Summary: "She is my love, and I will always fight for her." "He is my friend, and I want him always by my side." A princess who never thought she would find true love, and a lieutenant who never thought the women he loved would love him back. Join the two of them as they discover just how powerful love and hope can be. HEA. Lieutenant Duckling. No Curse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time

* * *

Emma POV

The sky was in the midst of darkening to a purple-grey. He was out there, in the town, on 'business' he had said, though I had no idea what kind of business. I was in here, safe. I was behind castle walls. I was missing him desperately. He had been gone far longer than he had planned, and I had not heard a word from him since he left. The rain hadn't started yet, and neither had the wind, but a treacherous storm was starting, and he was in danger. I could just feel it. I shouldn't be worried about him. He always came back perfectly unharmed, but he had never been caught in a storm of this level before. I stared out the window nervously as the first raindrops began to fall. They were large and heavy. It started out with just a soft patter, but in no time it was pouring outside.

"Princess?" I heard a soft voice question.

"What is it?" I asked without turning away from the window. I knew it would be bad news, the tentative voice had told me as much. But instead of an answer, I heard shuffling behind me, and then some whispering. I could not make out the conversation, but after a minute there was the sound of light footsteps retreating and heavier ones taking their place.

"Your Highness?"

"Just get it over with Lieutenant." I demanded and he sighed in return.

"We found him."

"And?"

"He was in a tavern, with several other women. One of them claimed to be his wife. He didn't deny anything when we confronted him." The Lieutenant told me in a steady tone, but I knew he was worried about how I would take the news. I slowly placed my hands upon the windowsill and simply nodded. I refused to turn and face the man behind me. I knew that I needed to be strong, but as soon as he placed his warm hand on my shoulder I lost it. I quickly turned into his chest as the tears began to fall.

"It's going to be alright Emma." He reassured me. I felt him move a hand to my hair as he began to stroke my head. I knew this was his way of telling me that right now he was my friend and not just the man who worked for my family. His actions told me that he knew that I just needed him to comfort me right now. He knew I needed my friend.

"How could he do this to me?"

"He didn't know what he was losing."

"How could I have been such a fool?" Killian took my chin in the palm of his left hand and tilted my eyes up to meet his. He then gently wiped away my tears with his other hand.

"You are not a fool Emma. There is no way you could have known. Neal was just too good at acting in love with you."

"But I really loved him." I choked on a sob. "And that's what makes this whole thing so sad."

"It's going to be okay Emma." He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I had known this man for my entire life. He had always been there for me, first as a friend, and then later as a protector employed by my parents. He was the only man I had ever completely trusted, and he was the only one who knew everything about me. "You are the strongest women I know and you will be able to make it through this."

"Thank you Killian. I don't know what I'd ever do without you." I mumbled into his shirt and Kilian gave me a sharp laugh.

"I'm sure that if I wasn't around you would be able to take care of yourself just fine. It may be my job to protect you, but I think you can protect yourself too. I'm only here just in case something goes wrong." Killian released me and winked. I knew that he was trying to cheer me up, but I wanted him to get my intended meaning.

"I don't mean it in that sense." I gave him a tight hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you to comfort me." I whispered in his ear and then pulled back. Killian took a step back and gave me a mock bow.

"I am glad to be of service m'lady." I smiled at his childish antics and I could tell that he was glad to have brought a smile to my face.

"Killian?" I asked in complete seriousness. His smile faded when he noticed my expression.

"Yes?"

"Why weren't you going to be the one to tell me? Who was that girl who came in before you?" I asked without breaking eye contact with him. He sighed.

"You sure know how to put a damper on the mood. I had been trying so hard to make you smile."

"Don't think you can evade answering the question." I placed my hands on my hips. I wanted to know why he hadn't cared enough to tell me what had happened.

"Oh, alright. I was at the docks, visiting my brother. He departs tomorrow morning and that was the only moment that I had enough time to say goodbye to him and the ship and whatnot. I ran here as soon as I heard. Your parents informed me that they had already sent someone up to tell you, and I...I," He ran his hands through his hair and gave it a harsh tug, "I was scared to tell you. I hate seeing you cry, but I guess I just…" He drifted off.

"You just what?" I asked, but he just shook his head.

"Never mind. All that matters is that I was here for you when you needed a friend." He said, and I decided it would probably be best not to force him into telling me what he had been planning on saying.

"I'm glad that you're the one that told me."

"You're parents figured that you would be."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'd have to ask them. I don't really know." He replied and all of a sudden the room lit up with a flash of lightning. My eyes widened, as the sound of the previous thunder had shocked me. "Will you be okay alone tonight Princess?" Killian asked me. I could tell he had reverted back into business mode. It was always easy for me to notice the switch because he always called me Emma was he was just being my friend.

"I think I can manage Lieutenant."

"Then I think I am going to retire for the evening." Killian said as he made his way to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow morning then. Thank you for the news. Have a good night Lieutenant."

"Goodnight to you as well your Highness." He then gave me a bow and was quickly out the door. I closed it behind him and let out a sigh. I really did wish that he would just be my friend more often.

* * *

Killian POV

I could feel myself missing her presence even before the door completely closed. "Sweet dreams Emma." I whispered before I made my way down the hall towards my room. Being away from her killed me. It made me worry. I was supposed to be protecting her. How could I do that from the other side of the castle? I guess her parents thought she could protect herself too. I was just here for insurance. But I didn't mind. Sure I didn't get the life on the sea I had always wanted with my brother, but I was with Emma, and that was just as good if not better. I had known Emma since the moment she was born. I had been five at the time of her birth, but I was only about three when I started living with her parents. My brother had been ten.

When my parents had abandoned my brother and me, the King and Queen had been kind enough to take us in when they saw us wondering in the streets. The Queen tells me the reason they did this was because, at that time, they could not have children of their own. The King tells me it was because he saw potential in the both of us, potential for greatness. But while they became our family they did not become our parents, as my brother refused to let them officially adopt us. That is why I am not considered true royalty. Many people here just pity the life I lived before the royals took me in anyway. They would never consider me a royal even if I was one.

Emma and I did not grow up like brother and sister. As a young boy I couldn't fathom befriending a girl, but once my brother had left for the sea without me it seemed I had no option but the stubborn little princess. We didn't get along at first, and I was always teasing her, but it wasn't long before I realized that I was in love with her. How could I not be? Emma was everything good that words could not express. She was easy to love. She was beauty and light, and fire, and hope, and so much more, and while she did not need my protection, I had the strong need to protect her. It wasn't long before her parents noticed the torch I carried for her and asked me to be her guard, to fight for her and with her, and maybe even against her if the situation called for it.

Her parents would not tell me what I needed to protect Emma from, only that they knew something dangerous was coming and that she would need me. It wasn't a hard decision to make, even though I knew I would have to give up the sea for her. I would have and will always be willing to give up whatever I have to in order to protect Emma. I hoped Emma needed me. That was the least I could hope to expect. I knew that she would never want me, nor would she ever love me, but needing me was something much more fathomable. That's why I had made the decision to tell Emma the news. I had hoped that I would be the one she needed. And while I knew that she only saw me as a friend, in that moment it felt good to be needed by the one I loved.

I had finally made it to my room, and when I opened the door I saw the Queen perched in a chair waiting for me. I closed the door behind me and gave her a gracious bow.

"Your Majesty."

"Killian, how many times have I told you that you don't need to be so formal with me. Just call me Snow."

"Alright." I agreed with a nod, but I knew it would be difficult for me to be informal as the only one I was ever informal with was Emma, and that was only occasionally.

"Well, how did it go? Is she alright?" Snow sounded increasingly worried about her daughter and I wanted to put her mind at ease.

"I think it's best that we let her be for a little bit. You know how the Princess can be sometimes. She will be alright, I can promise that much. We all just need to be there for her."

"I'm glad she has you to take care of her Killian." Snow offered with a small smile. I was shocked at her confession and displayed this much with my eyes. "Don't look so surprised. Emma could definitely do a lot worse than an honorable man who in completely in love with her."

"You make unrequited love sound so easy your Highness."

"She needed you night."

"Yes, but she needs me whenever she is sad."

"Exactly, so don't give up hope just yet."

"Hope is a terrible thing. It eats at our insides."

"It can also be a beautiful and powerful thing Killian. You just have to know what to hope for." Snow stood up from the chair and made her leave. "Goodnight Killian." She said just before she closed the door behind her, not giving me a chance to return the sentiment. I walked over to the window and watched the storm rage for a while. I leaned my forehead against the glass and watched as my breath fogged it up. I didn't want to say anything, because once you say something out loud it because more real, but this was the same reason I needed to say what I could not tell Snow.

"I'm scared to hope." I whispered just as the thunder drowned me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for disappearing for so long, but life has been pretty busy. Hope you all like the new chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time

* * *

Emma POV

The sky remained cloudy for a few days and I had increasing trouble leaving my room. I just wanted to shut out the world for a while. Being betrayed by the person who was supposed to love you can do that to a person. I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to stay shut up in my room. Naturally this did not stop people from coming to check on me. It was mostly my parents. My mother had only come in once, but I could always tell when one of them stopped to see me because the floorboards would creak outside my door and I could just picture the torn looks on their faces as they decided if they should knock or not. They usually would give a large sigh and I would then hear footsteps retreating. I felt terrible for having to put them in this position, but I just needed to be alone. Killian seemed to know that. He hadn't stopped by. Not once. Not even the tentative back and forth that my parents went through. I didn't miss him though. Not at all. I just wish he cared enough to check on me. Just once. He was probably busy though. I stared at the door for a moment, as if it held all the answers in life. I wanted to be able to build up the courage to get out of this room. I hadn't eaten in about two days and I knew my parents were worrying. I took a deep breath and decided it was time to put everyone out of their misery, including me. I moved to open my door and once I pulled it open a body fell against my feet. Someone had been sitting in front of my door.

"Killian?" I asked, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." He quickly got to his feet and I gave him a disbelieving look. "I was just...I, um, I should really get back to work." He said and left before I could interrogate him further. I watched him leave and once I could no longer see him I bent down and placed my hand on the spot he had been sitting.

"It's warm." I whispered and let a small smile slip onto my face. He cared. Not that it mattered to me or anything. It was just nice to have someone care about me. That was all. I stayed there for just a moment more before I decided it was time to put my family at ease. After all, they hadn't seen me in two days and I knew they would be worried.

I slowly made my way to the dining room where I knew my parents would be having breakfast. The two servants who were supposed to open the doors to the dining room looked shocked to see me, but corrected their behaviour almost instantly and opened the door for me. the dining room was full of light streaming in from the large floor to ceiling windows. One of the windows was open to the garden and I could hear the birds chirping. The outside hadn't sounded so happy in a while. At least not to me. My parents were sitting at the long table in the middle of the room and food covered nearly every inch of it. They looked up from their conversation once they heard footsteps on the hard floor. My footsteps.

Both of them smiled at me as I took a seat across from my mother and next to my father. I could tell my father wanted to pester me about how I was doing, but my mother cut him off before he could get any sound out of his open mouth.

"Your sword lesson is in an hour and your French tutor will be ready for you after that." My mother smiled at me. She was trying to give me a sense of normalcy, and I greatly appreciated it. I offered her a small smile. My father still looked like he wanted to say something, but was having the hardest time deciding if it was appropriate. I turned away from my parents and focused my attention on the food in front of me. I felt someone put their hand over mine and I knew it was my father's by the size.

"Just know that we are here for you Emma." He said simply. He didn't lie and say it would be okay because, honestly, no one was sure if it was going to be okay, and it certainly was not okay what Neal did. I appreciated the sentiment, but it wasn't really a conversation I was ready to have. My father seemed to sense that and changed the topic.

"Has anyone seen Killian lately? I haven't seen him for a few days." He said and this news shocked me for I had assumed my parents were the ones pacing upstairs. If he hadn't seen Killian in a few days that meant he had spent those days outside my room. I quickly dismissed the thought and cleared my throat.

"Yes, I saw him this morning on my way down as he was headed to the kitchens." I said, which wasn't a complete lie. I had seen him this morning and he was most likely headed to the kitchens after our brief conversation.

"Wonderful, I was beginning to worry about him." Snow said. I gave her a curious look. I knew she had to have seen him outside my room when she came up. Maybe she just didn't want father to know about it, which was equally as strange. I didn't want to think about it too much. The conversation died there and we all focused on eating our breakfast. It wasn't long before it was time for my sword lessons and I excused myself to the armory.

The armory was a large room in the basement of the castle. The walls were made of grey stone and it was always slightly colder than all the other rooms. There were small cuts in the stone at the top of the walls to let in as much natural light as possible. Every wall was lined with nearly every weapon available. The swords were always my favorite, but bow and arrow was a close second.

When I entered the room it was empty and I assumed my teacher simply had not arrived yet. I waited about five minutes, simply looking at the weapons, before I heard someone enter the room. When I turned around I was surprised to see that instead of my teacher standing in the doorway it was Killian, and he looked as stunned as I was.

"What are you doing down here?" We asked at the same time. He answered first.

"Your mother said that some of the weapons needed to be sharpened and sent me down."

"She told me I had a lesson today." I explained.

"Well then she lied to one of us or both of us."

"I'm going to guess both."

"Well, I could always help you practice if you wanted." He offered.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that?"

"What," He smiled, teasing me, "don't think you could beat me?"

"Please, you couldn't handle it." I smiled back at him. My first real smile in days.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He turned the challenge back at me.

"Challenge accepted." I said and picked out my favorite sword. He turned and grabbed his favorite.

"Don't say I didn't warn you love." He jested and I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Just try to keep up Jones." I said and took my first swing. He easily blocked it and his eyes kept their playful glint. I could tell he wasn't truly concentrating. Either he thought I would be easy to beat, or he was trying to goad me into not going easy on me. I guessed the latter, as Killian knew how capable I was with a sword. I didn't want to give into his teasing so early in the game though and continued to use moves that he could easily block. He was letting up his guard the longer I went easy on him and was shocked when my next attack had sufficiently more force than my previous. Once I took that one hit we both upped out tactics and were sweating profusely after just a few minutes. We moved all around the room in our complicated dance with the sound of swords clanging keeping beat. I kept my eyes locked with his in order to easily interpret what his next move was going to be. I saw his eyes glint with mischief and I knew he was going to go in for the kill. I prepared myself and soon enough his sword was in the air. I caught it without much difficulty and pointed both the swords at him.

By the time I had grabbed the other sword though, he had already found another. He used my slight confusion to his advantage and pushed his one sword against my two. The force set me onto my back with him pinning me down.

"I win." He said with a smirk and a wink. I gave him a huff and rolled my eyes.

"I let you." I said and let a small smile light my face. As soon as I smiled up at him he smiled down at me.

"I don't doubt it for a second." Killian said and stood up. He offered me his hand and I grasped it as he pulled me up, ever the gentlemen.

"Good." I said and then my expression faltered. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What is it Emma?" He asked, using my name. This whole time he had been informal with me and I couldn't express how much it meant to me that he was my friend in this moment.

"I just wanted to thank you." I took a deep breath. "For, you know, making sure I was okay and sitting outside my door." He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up so that I was looking into his eyes. There was so much emotion there that I couldn't decipher. He looked pained, and sad, but also happy and maybe a bit hopeful.

"I will always be there for you Emma. No matter the circumstances I will always put you before myself." The words made my heart clench although I had no idea why. Maybe it was the helpless look on his face. I couldn't handle that look, it did strange things to me. I took a step back.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I said formally. He apparently noticed my change in demeanor and straightened his posture.

"It is my duty your highness." He said with complete conviction and gave me a stiff bow. I felt bad for ruining our slightly sweet moment, but I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with all the feelings swirling around me. He was my friend and my protector, and that was how it was going to stay. I closed my eyes and tried to regain the small bit of composure I had lost.

"My French lesson starts soon." I told him. He gave me a sharp not, but refused to look at me.

"I will escort you then your majesty." He said and walked out the door, expecting me to follow him, which I did. As I followed him down the hallways I couldn't help but notice how cold the air was around us and how it felt as though we were drifting about. It was all my fault, but I knew it was the right choice. At least I hoped it was. He wasn't worth it. No one was worth it. They would only leave me scarred like Neal did. I couldn't allow my heart to be broken.I couldn't risk that.

Killian POV

_I shouldn't have dared to hope._


End file.
